


i love you; i know

by supernovaa78



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, totally stole the title from star wars my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovaa78/pseuds/supernovaa78
Summary: Arthur confesses his love for Merlin and it doesn't exactly go as planned.





	i love you; i know

**Author's Note:**

> more fluff!! cuz my last merlin fluff piece got the most hits and kudos. this is from a while ago, but i heavily edited it because it was kind of awful, oops. enjoy!

Arthur had his face in his hands, avoiding all eye contact with the other man in the room. He had just admitted his deepest, darkest secret. Waiting for a reaction was the longest and most unbearable twenty seconds of his life.

Abruptly, the silence was broken by a quiet, almost scared voice. "So... You—you _love_ me? Like—“

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur muttered impatiently. "That's what I said, isn't it?" He tried desperately to sound annoyed by his servant's idiocy, but fear and anticipation overruled. His voice cracked on the final word and he blushed furiously, wrapping his arms around his face.

Merlin was silent, so Arthur spoke once more. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I never should've even told you. I know we could _never_ be together, a servant and a prince. Even if we could, my father would disown me if he discovered I—I'm..." Arthur didn't have to say it; he knew that Merlin could infer. "Anyways." He cleared his throat. "You don't like me like that, so it doesn't matter."

In a flash, Merlin was standing in front of him, hesitantly removing Arthur's arms from around his head. Merlin looked him straight in the eye, more sincere and true than Arthur had ever seen him. "When did I ever say I didn't feel the same way?"

And suddenly, Merlin's lips were on his, and Arthur had all but forgotten how to breathe. All the love and adoration he felt for the other boy expanded in his chest, hot and burning up his lungs, setting his soul on fire. He kissed back with the force of a thousand suns, all of his love burning out of him like wildfire.

But as quickly as it had happened, the moment was over. Arthur's mind caught up with him and he pushed Merlin off with such intensity that the other man stumbled and fell to the floor. The look he gave Arthur hurt him more than any flesh wound ever had. But then he turned his gaze to the ground, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't've done that. I'm sorry."

In a moment of weakness, Arthur collapsed to his knees in front of Merlin and took his hands in his. "I'm the one who should be apologizing," he murmured, staring at their hands. "I… I'm afraid to let you kiss me. Everything in my head screams at me that it's—it's _wrong,_ and those voices so difficult to ignore." He paused, looking up at Merlin. "If it's okay with you, I'd like trying to kiss you again. I promise I won't shove you."

Merlin laughed and leaned in, connecting their lips and sliding a hand up to Arthur's face, and Arthur leaned into the soft touch. He tightened his grip on Merlin's other hand, afraid that his soul might depart from his body and rise to the heavens from such happiness.

When Arthur pulled away, Merlin brushed his cheek softly with the pad of his thumb. "That's better," he whispered, smiling slightly. "And in case it went over your head, I love you too, y'know."

Arthur smiled softly back at him. "Yeah. Yeah, I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
